Mercenary's Pixie
by TriCkTriNiTy
Summary: Jinzo's daughter goes missing and turns up on Dante's front doorstep. Turns out this girl is not the little angel Jinzo talked of. DxOC, rated R for extreme violence, adult situations, and future lemon. R&R please!


This is my first attempt at an OC devil may cry fanfic. I usually support DantexLady pairings, but I thought coming up with a new character might be fun. I do not own Devil May Cry, or any of the characters for that matter.

This takes place about a year after the events of DMC 3

I know there isn't much detail in the first few chapters, but don't be afraid to be honest with me. I'm slowly working on this, so bear with me please?

Thank you!

T/T

"Devil May Cry, we closed at nine."

"Dante! I finally got a hold of you?"

"Ugh...Jinzo what do you want."

" -hic- Have you seen my -hic- daughter? Sheeee looks like a piixxxieee...-hic- "

"Watch over your own damn kids, I'm not your fucking babysitter Jinzo."

" -hic- Imma..imma keel her -hic- when she...gets...hommmeeee -hic- "

Dante hung up the phone. He hated it whenever the mercenaries had won some battle or gotten a good pay out of their missions. They always found it necessary to get piss drunk and spend all of that fortune on making money to beat their wives or children, no food on the table. Dante was antisocial when it came to going to the bar to drink now, because the mercenaries were becoming a bit, well, out of control. Not only that, but his hangover was kicking his ass from the night before.

Dante leaned back in his chair and closed his aqua eyes. He sighed as he enjoyed the silence of the formerly metal-filled room. This hangover was a tad worse than the others, but then again, he said that about everything else. The room was a bit colder than usual too, but he didn't seem to mind it at all. He knew that in a few moments, he'd be out cold for the night and all better the next evening.

He felt his body begin to collapse, so he migrated over to his couch and fell on it lazily. His eyes grew heavy, and his body began to fade in and out. Soon, Dante was so close to that border of passing out cold, and it felt so bittersweet, like grasping that of the sand. The colorful haze that bordered a black dimension weaved in and out of his eyelids and he smiled as he sunk into unconciousne-

_THUD_

Dante twitched one eye and growled. "Can people not read?!" He hollered as he shot himself up and paced to the door. "Our sign even says," he grabbed the handle of the door and threw it open "we close at-"

A body flopped at his feet, bleeding and coughing. He saw the outline of the figure and knew by the curves in the legs that it was a girl. Not just a girl either, it was more of a womanly shape. But she was in a school girl outfit. His first idea was "Lady?" but the hairstyle wasn't the same shape or color. It was raining out, but this girl wasn't Lady. Lady had been gone for a long while, studying a few countries away. She sent him mail every so often, usually enclosed with a bullet to show that if he pissed her off then she was going to shoot him yet again. But this girl, her hair was black, not a dullish dark brown. And there was some pink streaks in it, and...were those pigtails? Held up with butterflies?

"Oh Goddamn."

Dante flipped the girl onto her back and shook her lightly "Hey, quit bleeding on my mat...hey..can you hear me?" The girl opened her eyes slightly, showing off green orbs that could pierce one's soul. She was young, even though her body didn't show it, she was what, maybe seventeen if that? Those lime green eyes pierced into his mind as she linked to his mind and said only a few words that showed Dante that it was worth keeping this girl around until she healed.

"Dan..te...Sparda..."

Dante scooped the girl up and carried her inside, kicking the door shut behind him

"If I had a dollar for every time I've heard that."

Dante took the girl upstairs, bandaged her arms and legs that were torn to all hell and sighed. "Jinzo, you fucking owe me." he muttered.

Jinzo was one of the people who always found work for Dante. Closely related to Enzo, Jinzo was equally gooney in appearance and repulsive to be around. He'd get drunk, talk about how he felt his wife was only with him for his money and job, and how his daughter was his absolute angel. So what he said about beating her senseless that night made Dante think that maybe this girl was in fact her.

Then again, Jinzo couldn't hit a target standing at point blank if he wanted to. So chances are, either this was just some chick or she had run away from home. But Jinzo loved his daughter, so he said. He would always ask Dante "Have you seen my daughter? She walks home from school by your building everyday! I think she likes you!"

Jinzo's wife however was known for being a nasty woman. So Jinzo could've just been trying to get his daughter a date. Normally though he would always talk about how his daughter never brought home friends or boyfriends, and how she was always so dark and quiet, never saying much of anything. He remembered him saying "She wants to dye her hair pink, isn't that cute? She'd look like a little pixie!" The way he would carry on about her made her seem like she was two. Dante always pretended to look at the pictures, but never really looked. He would just tell himself "Jail bait, and I don't want to lose my top employer." So he chose to ignore the pictures.

No doubt though, this girl was hardly childish. Even as she was torn up, she was still striking in appearance. She wore a white blouse and a black skirt, with little butterflies on the skirt that had every color of the rainbow. Her tie was the same, and there were some butterflies on her pocket as well. Seemed like the girl really liked butterflies, but she was hardly an innocent butterfly herself. Her eyeliner was dark around her eyes and she had on a dark red lipstick that was rather shiny. You could see through her white blouse that she had on a black lace bra and while bandaging one of the wounds on her leg, he saw that she had on a poor excuse for underwear. The black leather choker around her neck was what topped it all off. It was clear that this pixie was in fact a, well, pixie.

But no doubt, for a pixie, she did have a child-like innocence around her.

Dante let the pixie sleep on his bed and he strolled downstairs. He contemplated taking a peek and whatever underwear she had on, but before he could finish his thought process, he realized that his office was crowded with demons. Dante gritted his teeth and walked down the wooden stairs, his boots clumping every step of the way. The demons looked up at Dante and he smirked as he returned their gaze "Sorry boys, no party tonight. Why dontcha scat and come back another time, eh?"

"SON OF SPARDA!" One of them rang out. "Our leader has ordered you to surrender to our army or face certain d-"

A bullet tore through the leader's face. The demons gasped as he hit the floor in a pile of ask. "Get him!" one yelled. "Take him!" another commanded. Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory and started firing about the office.

"This is the last time I am saying this!" He hollered as he tore through the demons one by one, sending on into a juke box. It triggered a techno song with a fast beat, one Dante wasn't fond of, but somehow it made its way into the records. More demons appeared, and Dante was not in and of the least amused. He devil triggered and just ripped anyone in the building apart. Ash sailed into the wind of the open door and as he picked up the last demon to crush his skull, he muttered under his hung-over breath

"WE CLOSE AT !& NINE."


End file.
